Lagrimas que Lloran
by Claudia Gilbert Pierce
Summary: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.
1. Chapter 1

Lagrimas que lloran

Disclaimer: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MÍA.

Summary: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.

Prólogo

Una pequeña bebe de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos cafés lloraba, mientras una terrible tormenta resonaba con rayos que sonaban estremecedores, frente una iglesia color blanco construida hace mas de 50 años, el padre de la iglesia, un hombre de 40 años, gordo, con algunas canas que a simple vista se veía que era rubio, al oír los llantos salió de la iglesia con rabia, pero pronto la rabia de pronto desapareció frente a sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa beba, enrollada en una mantita rosa.

El corazón del padre se encogió, "¿Quién sería tan cruel para hacerle esto a un ser inocente?" pensó el padre; que sin demorar ni un segundo más tomo a la pequeña bebe dejándose maravillar por un hermoso rostro de ángel, "Un ser inocente pensó el padre antes de darse media vuelta y entrar a la Iglesia, cerrando la puertas con un pequeño bebe al cual llamaría Bella…

N/A: Es mi primer Fic, por favor sean pacientes. Dedicado para mi mamá por su cumpleaños que es hoy día 11 de Octubre y a loverBlackMalfoy

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 El Orfanato

Lagrimas que Lloran

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Meyer, la trama mía.

Summary: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.

2. El Orfanato

Tercera Persona POV

Después de que el padre siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pensaba y pensaba pero no encontraba solución al problema.

Al final decidió llevarla a un Orfanato donde conocía a la persona que podría ayudarlo a que la beba encontrara un hogar. Pero no quería dejar a Bella ya era tarde ya se había encariñado con ella.

El padre con tristeza dejo a Bella en manos de la madre.

El padre se fue pero el siempre estaba al pendiente si necesitaba algo Bella y siguieron pasando los años y nadie adoptaba a Bella el padre cada vez más decidido de que debiera adoptar a Bella y cuidarla y quererla pero sabía que era un padre y no podía adoptar a niños y a niñas porque era padre ya no podía pero siempre le pedía a Dios que la adoptaran.

N/A: Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews Muchas Gracias de verdad.

Saludos, Antoniete del Amanecer


	3. Chapter 3 La Familia Cullen

Lagrimas que lloran

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son S. Meyer

Summary: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.

Capitulo familia Cullen

Siguieron pasando los años y no elegían a Bella hasta que a la edad de 6 años todo cambio.

El día 28 de Julio llego una familia muy feliz dispuesta a adoptar.

En esa familia iba una señora llamada Esme y su esposo Carlisle quienes llegaron muy emocionados buscando a algún niño, dispuestos a adoptar.

Bella desde hacía tiempo había perdido la esperanza de que la adoptaran.

Pero Esme y Carlisle eran gente noble y muy paciente. Querían encontrar a un niño o niña realmente especial.

Esme y Carlisle les encantaron todos los niños que habían hay.

La madre quería a muchos niños que habían mostrado que querían ser adoptados.

Esme y Carlisle estaban asombrados con la imaginación de Bella.

Bella era una niña dulce, adorable, inteligente y con una imaginación increíble.

Se decidieron por Bella.

Dejaron que Bella fuera a recoger sus cosas para después llevarla a una casa donde empezaría una nueva vida junto a su nueva familia

Ahora no solo se llama Bella sino Isabella Cullen.

N/A:Espero que les haya gustado . Saludos

ATT:

Antoniete del Amanecer


	4. Chapter 4 La Terrible Enfermedad

Lagrimas que lloran

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer.

Summary: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.

Capitulo 4

La terrible Enfermedad:

Después de que pasaron los años Esme y Carlisle veian algo raro en Bella tosía más y más entonces la llevaron al doctor el doctor le hizo análisis y exámenes

Los análisis y exámenes mostraron que Bella tiene Fibrosis Quística por eso tosía tanto les explico el doctor que la Fibrosis Quística no es una enfermedad curable como el cáncer.

El doctor les dijo que la Fibrosis Quística se provoca por los pulmones, entonces el doctor les dijo que cada semana tenían que venir para que le dieran su tratamiento a Bella.

Ellos aterrados por lo que le pudiera provocar la enfermedad.

-Pero doctor ¿la enfermedad puede causar efectos secundarios?-dijo aterrada Esme .

-Dependiendo de cómo valla tan avanzada la enfermedad-

Dijo el doctor

-Gracias-Dijo Carlisle

Cuando salieron de la consulta Esme estaba llorando Bella intentando consolar a su mamá pero Esme no lo podía creer era lo último que le faltaba.

Siguió pasando el tiempo

N/A: Espero que les halla gustado

ATT: Antoniete del Amanecer

t


	5. Chapter 5 Lagrimas que Lloran

Lagrimas que Lloran

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer

Summarry: Bella una huérfana con una terrible enfermedad, cuando los Cullen la adoptan, Edward con los Voltruri por obligación, la pequeña Bella lucha por vivir.

Capitulo 5

¿Un amor?

Paso el tiempo

Cuando Bella cumplió 18 años Esme y Carlisle estaban muy contentos pero Bella no tanto porque quería ser amada por un hombre bueno, contento, amoroso, fiel y cuidadoso.

Bella lloraba muy desconsoladamente mientras un muchacho se

hasercaba y le pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo el muchacho que cada ve estaba más cerca

-Nada gracias pero estoy bien-dijo Bella con los ojos muy rojos

-¿Se que no es así entonces por que lloras? –Pregunto

-Por nada no tengo nada no quiero ser grosera pero no me gusta la gente metiche por favor te puedes ir-Dijo Bella un poco enojada

-Primero dime tu nombre-Dijo el muchacho

Bella respondió –Isabella Cullen-Dijo Bella

-Yo me llamo Alec , muho gusto Isabella – Admitio Alec

-Mucho gusto Alec-Saludo Bella

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir –Dijo Alec

-Adios-DIJO Bella

POV Bella

Les juro que sentí mariposas en el estomago fue maravilloso era muy guapo bueno le conte a mi mamá y me dijo que no me ilucionara porque tal vez era malo aseguro mi mamá pero no opinava lo mismo lo amo se lo tengo que decir a todo el mundo!

N/A:Espero que les guste

ATT:Elizabeth Lenstrange de Riddle


End file.
